houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
James Stark
' ' ' ' Stark as he usually who prefers to be called, is a transfer student from the Chicago House of Night. He's known to be in his sixth former year. If anything else he's easily well-known for his gift of archery, having entered the vampyre olympics for archery; coming close to winning the title of "Champion of Archery". Stark's affinity is never missing his target, his accuracy is at one hundred percent. The target at which he aims for does not have to lie in his range of vision, as the arrow he once launched was found inside the heart of his dead mentor. Though after the incident,it promted him to never use archery again, and latter his transfer from the Chicago House of Night.' Very little is known about him when he first enters Tulsa other than his name and his status at the Vampyre Olympics. Like all other Vampyres,Stark is described as being very good-looking even more so than most, with messy hair that crosses between sandy blonde and brown. His build is medium, but muscular, eyes big and brown. The mark that covers his face are two arrows that face the cresent moon, decorated with intricate red. When he first arrives at the Tulsa House of Night, he and Zoey almost have an instant connection, and relation to one another. Duchess is the name of his dog that he brings along with him. Dragon Lankford is assigned as his mentor. Miscellaneous Facts: *Stark appears briefly after his transfer from the House of Night in Chicago *Stark's gift from Nyx is his perfect accuracy, though his gift is a double edged sword. He is capable of never missing his true target in his heart and mind, not necessarily the object in his eye sight. *After a terrible accident that ended with his mentor dead, Stark gave up archery never wanting to use it again, until Zoey spoke to him and helped him through his issue. *He and Zoey have a connection almost immediately, and later the two of them develop strong feelings for each other; though he dies shortly after, in Zoey's arms, and later awakens as a Red fledgling. *After he becomes a Red fledgling, Zoey helps him choose the right path which causes him to Change, this happens when she accepts his Warrior Oath to her. He becomes the second Red Vampyre. 'Untamed' James Stark arrives at the Tulsa House of Night from the Chicago House of Night, after an incident that resulted in the death of his former mentor (Will). At his first appearance in the book, he was seen as wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and blue jeans. He and Professor Dragon Lankford were chasing his dog, Duchess.Later,he is introduced to Zoey and her friends; Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, and Aphrodite. His next appearance was when he found Zoey on her way to brush Persephone. Throughout the book,Stark continues to use archery, though only for practice and nothing more. As his connection to Zoey continues to grow, he tells her how he feels when he goes too long without archery. He describes it as his body becoming weaker and weaker and may even eventually result in his death. Zoey came to watch Stark a few times practicing his archery, and even convinced him to not give up on it and his mentor's death was not his fault. She also warns him to be wary of Neferet, and that she is not who she seems to be. Through their connection,he and Zoey eventually develop feelings for one another. Shortly afterwords though, his body begins to reject the change and he begins to die. Before he dies,he asks for two favors of Zoey.The first being that she won't forget him and the second that she would take care of his dog,Duchess. He promised that he would come back for Zoey and Duchess. He then tells Zoey that he should have kissed her when he had the chance and she tells him that it isn't too late. Right before he dies in her arms she tells him that fledglings have been coming back to life after they died. After he dies Zoey has a feeling that Stark was her soul mate. In the end of ''Untamed,''he makes an appearance as Zoey first introduces the existence of Red Fledglings to theTulsa House of Night. He is seen to have awakened as a Red fledgling and used by Neferet to make the Earth bleed (Stevie Rae) and Kalona to be released. 'Hunted' Later, Zoey's circle and Darius go back to the Tulsa House of Night after Zoey was injured by a Raven Mocker and the only way to make her well again was to bring her to Neferet to heal her. At first, Neferet did not want to do it, but Kalona forced her. Darius was asked by Kalona to go away from the room where Zoey was healed, but he did not go, and eventually, Stark appeared to shoot Darius by Kalona's command. Zoey manages to convince Stark not to shoot him, but then she drops her towel (Kalona preferred Neferet to heal Zoey when she was naked) and Stark sees her naked. When she returning to her room (after she stitches up Darius face thatwas cut by Kalona) she finds Stark outside with a girl. He was forcefully drinking from her and they (being Darius and Zoey) stop him from raping the girl. Zoey tells Darius to take the girl inside then tells Stark that he could choose light over the darkness. He thinks that hes a monster and that no one could help him. Zoey kisses him and he goes back to him self for a moment and tells Zoey that she should stay away from him, he then runs away from her. When she goes inside she realizes that Stark messed with the girls mind to make her think that Stark was the hottest thing ever and that Zoey should never have stepped in because she liked it. Then later, he appears in Zoey's room to help her not dream of Kalona. The only way not to dream of him was to sleep with another person of the opposite sex, touching one another. Zoey agrees to sleep with him. She mentions that she lost her purse, suggesting she might have left it in the school Hummer. When she wakes up, she realizes he wasn't with her anymore and noticed that there was a broken arrow. The meaning of the broken arrow was 'end to a war'. She goes to the cafeteria to meet her friends and found Stark and he gave her her purse which she left in the school Hummer. She thanks him. When she looks inside her purse she sees a note he left her it thanks her for that night and a picture of a broken arrow was drawn on it. His next appearance was when Zoey was walking in the school grounds when she thought that Neferet was scaring or taunting her along with the Raven Mockers. Stark showed up and pledged to be her warrior. She accepted and then Nyx turned him into a red vampyre. Stark was now officially the second red vampyre, proof of which the arrow tattoos on his forehead, beside his crescent mark. That was proof that he was choosing the right path, and that Nyx still loves him. After he pledges she leaves to go and send Kalona away from Tulsa. Kalona appears at the Abbey where the only people who can send him away are there Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Grandma Redbird, Zoey and Sister Mary Angela. Stark is with Kalona and Neferet but he is still good. Neferet orders Stark to kill Zoey but he tells her that they are connected and says he would kill himself not Zoey. He shots the arrow and it turns coming back to him but Zoey uses the elements to stop it from killing him. He faints and when Zoey goes to him after Kalona and Neferet leave she finds Stark is alive but the elements burned him right over his heart. 'Tempted' After Kalona and Neferet leave Tulsa all seems peaceful, although not for long. Stark was badly burned and is healing but he find it's hard to protect Zoey when he is injured. When Zoey asked Darius how Stark was he says he's ok but Zoey feels like theres more to say than he's ok. When she finally gets Darius to tell her what else is going on he tells her that Stark will not heal fast if he doesn't drink blood. He also tells Zoey that her blood is stronger for him than regular blood because of their Warrior Bond. Zoey trie's to get Stark to take her blood but he refuses to do so, saying that she needed it more than him. That night Kalona gets into her dreams again but to get out of the dream she had to jump off a cliff. Stark feels her emotions and so when he feels that she is scared, he comes climbing up the stairs in the middle of the day even though he is injured. When he gets to her room she explains how it was only a dream then he stays with her that night. When Zoey wakes up Stark is almost done healing completely, she calls a meeting and explains that they have to go back to the House of Night. Once at the House of Night there is a fire going and they find out that Dragon's wife Anastasia was killed by Rephaim Kalona's favorite son. That night they all met up in Zoey's room and explain how they must go to Kalona. Zoey's dreams and Aphrodite's vision help them to discover he's in Italy. Stark then finds out how in Aphrodite's vision he was there when Zoey died, he's devistated. Once in Italy, they go to the High Council to discuss Kalona and Neferet. Zoey accidentally makes it look like Kalona's good. When they leave Health sets off to go find Stark, however he overhears Kalona and Neferet talking about how easy it is to manipulate Zoey. Health calls to Zoey when Kalona grabs him, Zoey's emotional connection tells Stark that something is wrong and he runs to Zoey but is too late. Kalona killed Health and Zoey sends Spirit at Kalona, consequently it is all too much for Zoey and her soul shatters. Stark is devastated by this, he learns that unless Zoey's soul is put together again and put back in her body in 7 days time she will die. Stark's only option is to follow her to the Otherworld and get her soul together then transport it back home to her body. 'Burned' Thanatos, a member of the High Council, helps them and tells Stark to go to the Island of Skye, Sgiach's island. Only those of the McUallis clan can enter the island. If you enter Sgiach's island uninvited, you will die. Aphrodite and Darius were the only two who were chosen to go with Stark which left the others were praying, concentrating, and hoping. Damien figured out that, Sgiach's Scottish Guardian, Seoras, had revealed that his Clan was Macuallis, Stark's bloodbridge. Sgiach also permitted Darius and Aphrodite to enter her island. In her castle, Stark accepted his duty as Zoey's Warrior. He must be in pain to enter the Otherworld. When he got there, his first challenge was himself, actually, his other bad side. They fought, and later, he knew that the key to kill his other bad side, he must also accept that he is bad. Firat he reaches Heath, then Zoey. After which, he convinced Heath to move on. Heath moved on, which meant leaving Zoey so Heath makes Stark promise that he would kick Kalona's ass. Once Health leaves Stark goes to Zoey to try and get her to put her soul together. Kalona appears to kill Stark, but eventually, Zoey finds the strength to piece back her soul. Right as she gets her soul back together again she goes to help Stark but at that moment Kalona kills Stark. Then she fought Kalona using air to hold him, then she stabbed him with a spear. Zoey tells Kalona that he must save Stark by giving him some of his soul. Kalona refuses and Nyx arrives. Nyx forces Kalona to save Stark, after he does Nyx tells him that he may never return (his body nor his soul). Stark is saved but he is weak. Zoey forces him to drink from her. As he drinks the elements wrap around them and strengthens him. As this happens Zoey gets her tattoos back from Nyx. When he has his strength back Zoey uses Spirit to get herself back home once back she calls Stark to her and he wakes up. 'Awakened''' Following the events in the Otherworld, Stark needs time to recover and takes to sleeping a lot during daylight and staying inside at Sgiach's castle. Finally, he gets better and Stark and Zoey make love. The second time this happens, Stark feels an unknown presence in his body of someone "heavier" but "stronger", which he doesn't realise is actually Kalona, who is able to access his spirit. Since Zoey decides to stay in Skye when Aphrodite and Darius leave, Stark stays with her until Jack's death and other realisations tell Zoey that it's time to return to the House of Night and face Neferet. After the events of Jack's funeral, when Stark and Zoey are going to make love for the third time, a change comes over Stark and he becomes aggressive, holding Zoey's hands tight over her head and not letting go when she asked to and biting hard into her neck despite her efforts to break free. She manages to stop him, and then they both go to sleep. It is suggested that it was Kalona's spirit in Stark's body that caused the change. When Zoey wakes up and cries about her mother's death, Stark comforts her. Abilities/Affinities Stark has an affinity for archery. He is able to hit any target without missing. Due to the death of his teacher by his hands, Stark has turned away from his gift,until Zoey encouraged him to go back to his gift. Quotes "I can't feel anything if i'm not with you. And even then all i can do is want something that I don't think I can ever have , at least not know. So I left this ,and my peace, with you." - Stark, Hunted "I'm her protection I Don't care if it's in this world or the next , just show me how to get where she is , and I'll be there for her." - Stark, Burned "My wish for us is that our future is strong, just like this knot." - Stark, Awakened "Irish! Are yie deaf wumman?" -Stark, Burned